


Porcelain

by The_Shy_One



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might be a bit occ, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren stays at Charles Xavier's school as he recovers from the crash. While he might not want friends, someone worms his way in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up quickly from the hellish nightmare he was having. Breathing hard and trying to forget what the nightmare was about, he noticed that he where he woke up was unfamiliar. It was a single room that had that hospital smell of cleaning supplies and the attempt to cover up the smell of cleaning supplies with something weak. The room was draped in darkness with a sliver of moonlight coming from the window, telling him that it was some time in the night.

With the nightmare still fresh in his mind and not willing to leave any time soon, he spent his time awake just staring at a blank wall. It was oddly comforting for a blank wall to be there, not changing with movements or colours.

He only moved when noticed the weight off his back was extremely light. Moving his right arm and only wincing when he felt the tug of pain shoot up it. Forcing himself to push past the pain, he felt for his wings that should have been there.

There was nothing.

There was some kind of sadness at the fact he couldn’t feel them. Even if his wings were metal, they were still his wings. Something that he had for so long that he couldn’t imagine existing without them.It won’t be long until they come back though. They always come back and this only gave him some comfort. Even if it was painful process. He just didn’t know when they would come back. Letting his arm come back and rest in a position that wouldn’t cause pain, he went back to staring at the wall. He just wanted something that would stay constant, to lull him into something calm.

When he felt his eyes start to flutter shut from exhaustion, he forced them to stay open. He didn't want to go through that nightmare again. It only played over and over, starting from the beginning and ending with him dying in a plane crash.

He didn't like the experience of dying slowly. How the fire consumed his skin, burning it with the intention to kill him with glee. Dancing across his skin and right before he can feel himself die with the feeling of burnt skin over his body, it would start from the beginning again.

He just wanted to stay awake, never wanted to experience it again. The feeling of dying over and over again. For as long as he could, he would make sure his eyes stayed open. But was inevitable, with how tired both his mind and body were. With one last conscious thought of giving into the demands of sleep, that it couldn’t hurt to try and sleep again, that maybe he wouldn’t have the nightmare again, his eyes fluttered shut for the last time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nightmare came back eventually. It came crashing in a pleasant dream of flying with his wings before they had turned to metal. He was suddenly on the plane and it was hurryingly falling to the ground. He couldn’t move, stuck in place, waiting for it to crash. When it did, the fire sprang up and it went after him and he tried to move away from it. Oh did he try.

But with how sluggishly he moved, the fire quickly caught up to him and started to burn him. It still had the same gleeful feeling, taking joy in burning him. 

He woke up right as he was about to die and the lights in the room blinded him. Closing his eyes, he struggled with his body, wanting to escape whatever was going on. That’s when the stabbing pain in his body started up.

Heavily breathing and his body steadily protesting that he shouldn’t move at all, he honestly want to scream. Maybe cry if it gets to that point. 

Who doesn’t love a good cry caused by pain?

There was footsteps that were light along with the quiet murmur of somebody talking to either him or themselves. Maybe even both. He tried to open his eyes and see who it was. Whoever brought him to wherever he was, had some kind of intention whether that good or bad.

‘Most likely bad.’ He thought bitterly.

His eyes slowly fluttered open to see a girl with red hair and a gentle smile, like she was expected to look like this to someone like him, standing to one side of his bed. He groaned as he tried to get up. With a stab of pain that occurred in several places, there was an undignified whimper that came from him. The girl carefully pressed a hand to his chest and forced him to lay back down.

“You’ll be in this bed for a while. Might as well wait until you can move to do that.” She said, moving over to the other side of his bed.

He turned his head as best as he could to see what she was going to do. There was a drip stand and she pulled off the bag that looked empty. Another went in its place and the girl gently grabbed a hold of his arm and stuck the IV into the inner crook of his elbow. He could the effect of whatever was in the bag, slowly take over his body as time went on. The lull of pain that was present, even if he wasn’t moving, started to go away.

She moved back to her original spot on beside the bed and he saw her give a look of pity. Anger flared up, but he did nothing about it. Wherever he is, that look was going to be common. 

Whether he liked it or not.

Shifting as slow as he could, he moved into a better position, one where he could get some sleep. She gently chided him when he let out some pained whimpers, saying he could have asked her to help him. He said nothing back, just glared at her.

She just sighed and left the room. Hearing her quiet footsteps outside his room, until she went far enough away not to be heard anymore. He found himself staring at the blank wall, welcoming it with how it never changed. He wanted some consistency he supposed. 

He just went to bury his face into the pillow, wanting to try to sleep again. He just wanted to get away from everything, included wherever he was. Feeling himself edging into unconscious and was starting to welcome it, his ears picked up something about to enter his room. Burying his face further into the pillow and going still, he hoped whoever it was would leave him alone.

The sound of the door opening and closing. There was quiet whispering of two people who entered his room. One sounded like the girl from earlier and somebody new. He stayed still, hoping that it would make whoever they were go away.

“Warren, please don’t try to fake sleep to get out of this.” A calm male voice said. 

While he may have looked like he didn’t react on the outside, on the inside he was panicking. The male asked him once more to stop faking and he complied, figuring that the soon they got out of his room, the sooner he could attempt to get some sleep.

With a sigh, he carefully moved his body so he could face his unwanted visitors. Cursing when pain struck him, he pushed through the pain and got into a more comfortable position. Looking at a man in wheelchair and the girl he waited for whatever they were going to ask him.

“Warren, how are you feeling today?”

“I’m fine other than the fact I’m only in pain when I move. Ask me whatever you want without the small talk. I happen to want to get some sleep.” He snapped.

The man just gave him a look before speaking once more.

“I’m Professor Charles Xavier who runs the school that you are now in. I was hoping to ask you where you would be going once you’ve recovered from your injuries. If you have nowhere to go, I’m offering you a place here at my school.”

That was one thing he’s thought little about. What he’ll do once he’s done with being in pain. But being at this school of wherever this was?

A little too good to be happening to him.

He shifted slightly into a better position, Warren gave the man an answer.

“I’m not sure if I want to stay here. I don’t even know you or what you do at this “school”.”

“How about we give it a little time and get to know each other before we decide then? How does that sound?” The man asked, looking like he was genuinely concerned about his decision whether to leave or stay.

A few minutes past as he thought it over. If the man seemed genuine as he seemed right now, it might not be so bad.  
Then again many people can act a part that the devil would be ashamed of his own skills.

“I’ll stay as long as I’m suppose to recover and from there I’ll decide. Please go so I can get some sleep.” Warren said bitterly. Exhaustion had caught up to him and he was starting to get cranky.

The man nodded and started to leave. The girl did the same. Warren pressed his face into the pillow, hoping for sleep to come fast. Warren sighed and closed his eyes. All he hoped for was some sleep that didn’t end with the nightmare, not if he should stay or go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunny day out is what Warren needs.

It was a few days when he was allowed to move around more than his room. Jean, the redhead, told him to only move at short distances, saying that if he did more than that he would end up straining his body. Also that if he got tired and found that he couldn’t move, that he should either ask help from her or somebody who happened to be nearby.

He made sure to do as she said, wanting to recover as quickly as possible. There were a lot of mutants outside from when he looked out the window earlier, but this didn’t bother him, as he wanted to feel sunlight on his skin, wanted to feel warmth. He put a hand to the wall of the hall, to help balance him, as his center of gravity was off without his wings. Quickly as his body would allow, he made his way towards going outside.

The stairs were a bit of a hassle, seeing as he had to take one step at a time. When reaching the doors and finally getting outside, after struggling a bit with opening the doors, he felt a little bit of freedom that he didn’t have back in his room. Walking towards a tree and sitting against it, he sighed happily.

The other students at the school were milling about. He could hear snatches of conversations and hysterical laughter, echoing a bit off the building. Closing his eyes, he let the little bit of sunlight he had on his legs, warm him up.

He listened to the conversations, amused by some of the stuff that the people told. Especially when it concerned what was to be juicy gossip about other mutants. It was during a particular story of another mutant that got a few laughs out of him, was when he heard somebody trying to quietly walk up to him. Before he could turn his head, he felt whoever lightly tap him, almost like they were afraid to.

Turning his head and seeing who it was, the light tapping started to make sense.

“Yes?” Warren asked, trying not to sound gruff. He didn’t want to frighten the kid off, seeing as they came up to him of their own free will.

Still the blue kid looked like he was going to poof out of there, no matter what he sounded like. Nervously squeezing one of his hands, he looked at Warren like he was going to up and attack him. Like he could with his shitty balance right now.

“I came to say sorry. For what happened in the fight and for not getting you out of the plane either.” The boy said, shifting from one foot to the other. He sounded the most sincere, like he was actually worried about Warren, that he hurt him and couldn’t save him.

It was nice, he supposed.

“I’m more angry at myself than you about either of those things. Don’t worry about it.” Was all he said.

Shifting his body so he could lay on the ground, on his stomach, soaking up the sunlight. Warmth surrounded him and he felt his body starting to relax, muscles feeling like they were actually getting better. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He heard the kid shuffle for a few more moments before sitting down on the ground next to him. They sat in silence and it was comforting. There was the sound of the kid disappearing and then reappearing. Warren only peeked out one eye to see that he had gotten a book and started to read it in silence. He let the kid stay, figuring that Professor Xavier would want this from him, from the way the last few visits from the man went. He wanted Warren to try and make a friend or two at this place before deciding if he should leave or go.

While a good tactic to get the winged mutant to stay, Warren knew better than to actually follow the advice. But if somebody wanted to try to befriend him on their own, who was he to judge?

The kid’s tail would occasionally touch his body at random as they continued to stay in one spot. It would lightly skim over his back, where his wings use to be, reminding him that he doesn’t have his wings anymore. 

The tail did it once more and he opened his eyes, ready to glare the kid into stopping. There was a squeak of fear as he looked over at the blue kid, seeing that the tail was twisting around his arm in either reassurance or fear. Warren also saw that the kid started to nervously squeeze his hands again. A habit that must happen when he felt extreme fear or nervousness Warren guessed.

“I’m sorry. Its got a mind of its own sometimes. I’ll stop.” The kid muttered.

The tail then let go of the kid’s arm to twist itself on another limb. All Warren could do was watch at how it moved, like it was a separate being from the kid. It would twist and touch whatever part of the blue body, like it was trying comfort the poor kid.

“It’s alright. Just don’t let it touch where..” He said trailing off. The kid nodded quickly and started to ramble on about reassuring Warren that he would make sure that he did.

It only took the blond to touch the other to make him stop.

“What’s your name kid?” He asked.

“Kurt. Kurt Wagner.”

“I suppose you know my name already. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you Kurt.” Before Kurt could say anything, Warren closed his eyes to soak up more sun. Maybe even get a nap in. It was a few minutes it took before the tail’s tip trailed lightly over his body. A small smile made its way to his face when he noticed it didn’t go anywhere near his wings use to exist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few hours of the two of them laying in the sun, with the blue kid reading and him just soaking up the sun. Kurt then nudged him awake and said that it was near supper time and they should get moving if they wanted to grab a spot. Warren stretched his body slowly, feeling his muscles slightly protest at the movement. Using the tree to balance him as he stood up, he noticed that Kurt waited patiently.

“Why are you waiting?” He asked, his voice sounding tired.

“I just figured you want someone to be there in case you fall or something.” Kurt said, shifting slightly from foot to foot.

“I don’t need help. Go on ahead and talk to your friends. I’m fine.”

Slowly shuffling towards the building, he could feel the blue kid’s presence behind him. It grated on his nerves and as slowly as he walked towards the entrance, his patience of this slowly started to disappear too.

Before Warren could snap at Kurt, saying he didn’t need help from him or anyone else here, the kid poofed his way to the entrance and opened the door. There was a hesitant look on the kid’s face, but there was also a look of determination too. As if to challenge the blond to see if he would yell at him for simply opening a heavy door that would be otherwise hard to open when alone and unbalanced. As Warren walked past he mumbled a thank you towards Kurt before quickly making his way up the stairs. He figured if he wanted to see the blue mutant again, he should just go back to his room. Apparently just having somebody to just quietly sit with was too much socializing for him.He didn’t hear the kid behind him as he slowly made his way up the stairs towards his room.

Soon after laying down in his bed, Jean walked in with a tray of food that she picked out for him. Sitting up as best as he could with the red head’s fluffing up his pillows, Warren saw a note that was folded in half on the tray with his name on it. Picking it up and looking it over he asked Jean what it was before she could leave.

“Kurt asked me to take his note to you. He said it was important.” With that she left.

He opened it and started to read what was inside.

I know you don't want help. You see it as a way for people to exploit you. I promise that I will show you I'm not one of those people.

All Warren could think that this was a promise would be broken in no time. Many promised this before and it was always broken for one reason or another. Warren just learned to not take those words seriously, as it ended with the same results.

“Try and prove you’re not like the others Kurt. I’ll prove that you can’t do it.” Warren said to himself before tearing the note up. The pieces of paper went into the trash once he was done with his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update. Anyway, I hope you like the update!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I did it again. Though this time I'm gonna do a short fic this time instead of a one-shot. This chapter was inspired by the song Low by Marianas Trench.
> 
> I hope you like~


End file.
